Crossdressing?
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kyuhyun yang selalu memprotes Sungmin kala melakukan crossdressing, kini tiba saat dimana Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa melakukan hal yang sama. A KyuMin Fanfiction/ YAOI/ TYPO(S)/ SEMICANON (?)


**Crossdressing**

**.**

**JOY FANFICTION**

**.**

**YAOI, SEMI CANON (?), ****OOC, TYPO(S), ONESHOT, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**

**.**

* * *

Suara bising terdengar dimana-mana, dibarengi dengan jeritan histeris gadis-gadis muda yang kelihatannya masih dalam usia sekolah. Jeritan histeris itu sebagian...meleleh, sebagian gemas, dan sebagian lainnya tampak ingin menangis saking inginnya menyentuh sosok–sosok diatas panggung.

Terhitung ada empat sosok di panggung penyebab para gadis-gadis usia sekolah tadi histeris. Empat sosok dengan baju yang berbeda-beda. Satu putih keunguan dengan rok berbahan melayang yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, satu dengan gaun ketat sepaha berwarna biru tua, yang satu lagi dengan rok hitam dan blus ketat merah dan satu sisanya dengan rok panjang dan top bercorak macan tutul yang seksi. Semuanya terlihat seksi, sebenarnya. Ditambah dengan heels setinggi 7-9 cm yang melengkapi penampilan mereka.

Wajar jika berpenampilan seksi dengan baju kurang bahan seperti itu, jika saja kau tidak menoleh ke arah lautan biru safir yang memenuhi sudut pandangmu dari panggung.

'_**WE ARE ELF, FOREVER WITH SUPER JUNIOR'**_

'_**OPPADEUL IS OURS'**_

'_**MARRY US, OPPA~'**_

'_**SYUPEO JUNI-OEYO!'**_

Dan masih banyak banner-banner sejenis yang kurang lebih isinya sama. Menunjukkan kecintaan pada mereka yang ada di panggung. Belum lagi ini,

"EUNHYUK OPPAAAA~ SARANGHAAAAE"

"EETEUK OPPAAAA~ KAMI ANGELS-MUUUU!"

"RYEOWOOK OPPAAAA~ KAU IMUT SEKALIIIII~

"YAH! SUNGMIN OPPAAAAA~ BOKONG BESARMU SEKSI DENGAN KOSTUM ITUUUUU!"

_Hell_, what a pervert girls? Teriakan yang terakhir tadi sungguh kurang ajar sebenarnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan itu. Jika melihat bagaimana keempat sosok tadi dibandingkan dengan jeritan dan banner konser tadi, tidakkah aneh? Kupikir mereka sedang menonton live konser sebuah girlband? Kenapa suara bising dan tulisan itu semua berbunyi 'Oppa' dan bukannya 'Eonni'?

Pastikan dan coba tengok ke panggung. Lihat dengan baik keempat sosok itu. Dan yah, waktunya sedang tidak tepat, karena salah satunya yang berkostum seksi macan tutul sedang bergerak seduktif meliukkan tubuh, membuat lautan biru safir para gadis tadi kembali bising menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAAA~~~ SUNGMIN OPPAAAAA~~~ AW, BOKONG BUAH PERSIKMUUUU~~"

"AAAAAAA NEOMU KYEOPTAAAAA~"

"LAKUKAN LAGI, LAKUKAN LAGI~"

Sebenarnya gadis-gadis macam apa mereka? Kenapa mereka menyukai sesama gadis? Kembali menjerit histeris melihat sosok bergaun biru ketat sedang mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya sensual menuruni bibir menuju lehernya, melewati tonjolan jakun yang lumayan jelas—

Tunggu—JAKUN?

J-A-K-U-N?

"KYAAAAA~~~ EUNHYUK OPPAAAAA~~"

"SEKSIIIIIIII~~"

Oh, God.

.

.

"Haaaah, tak kusangka kita berhasil ya?"

Namja dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat jelas tertawa geli setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ia sudah melepas wig pirangnya dan sekarang sedang berusaha melepas rok hitam ketatnya. "Aish, sempit sekali. Noona, kau pilihkan nomor berapa rok ini? Pinggulku 'kan lebih besar dari pinggul wanita."

Seorang noona stylistnya hanya tertawa tanpa menyesal.

"Ugh, gaun ini juga sangat sempit. Perutku seperti tertekan." Timpal yang bergaun biru ketat yang tadi menunjukkan sisi sensualnya hingga tak sengaja jakunnya terlihat.

"Yah, Hyukjae. Kau dan Teukie hyung masih lebih ringan tugasnya. Aku dan Ryeowookie mendapat heels setinggi hampir sepuluh senti. Apalagi panggung licin sekali, dan heelsmu hanya tujuh senti."

Si seksi yang dibilang bokongnya seperti buah persik itu memprotes sembari melepas rok macan tutulnya yang berbelahan tinggi hingga paha. Lalu melepas juga top separuhnya dari dada, plus busa sumpalan yang membuat dadanya terlihat besar.

"Hahaha, kau dari kemarin protes terus, Hyung. Kau takut pacarmu marah ya jika kau crossdressing?"

Si seksi itu merengut, ia sudah berhasil menanggalkan keseluruhan pakaian crossdressingnya. Menyisakan celana hitam ketat yang tadi dipakainya untuk dalaman. Dan...memang bokongnya bulat sekali sih seperti buah persik -_-

"Diam, Hyukjae. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

"Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, kau memang cantik, Min. Crossdressing cocok kok untukmu."

"Benar itu, hyung. Aku saja sampai iri dengan Min hyung."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kim Ryeowook? Aku, Lee Sungmin, adalah namja yang paling namja diantara kalian semua para member. Tidak ingat tes hormon testosteronku bagaimana? Aku yang terbaik."

Leeteuk, Hyukjae atau lebih akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tak jelas. Membiarkan Sungmin berbangga hati dengan hasil tes hormonnya tadi.

"Eeteuk hyung, cepat. Kita akan segera tampil dengan Rockstar."

Si _main vocal_ grup, Yesung, melongok ke dalam ruang ganti dan sedikit memperingatkan leader beserta dongsaengnya yang malah asyik mengobrol setelah aksi crossdressing tadi. Keempatnya dengan cepat berganti pakaian normal, celana dan kaus untuk penampilan mereka berikutnya.

Ada yang sudah mengerti?

Ternyata mereka adalah sebuah boyband, bukan girlband. Sesuai nama di banner lautan gadis-gadis histeris yang tadi menonton mereka, Super Junior. Dan mereka baru saja mempertontonkan aksi crossdressing mereka dengan sangat sukses, buktinya jeritan histeris para fans mereka tadi.

Ini adalah Super Show, konser solo mereka yang bisa dibilang mega konser saking penuhnya fans yang menonton. Semua senang, semua happy, semua tersenyum karena benar-benar puas. Member Super Junior puas telah menyenangkan fans dan fans puas karena penampilan total dan konyol Super Junior, Superman mereka.

Err...kecuali mungkin satu orang yang tidak puas. Satu orang yang tadi sempat disebut akan marah jika tahu Sungmin, salah satu member Super Junior itu melakukan crossdressing.

Satu orang itu, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasih Sungmin, si pumpkin prince Super Junior.

.

.

"Memangnya tak ada pertunjukan lain selain crosssdressing? Sulap, misalnya?"

Suara sewot itu memenuhi ruang depan apartemen minimalis ini, disusul dengan suara orang membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Kyu, ini Super Show. Bukan Starking yang biasa dibawakan Eeteuk hyung. Kupikir kita sudah deal sejak awal mengenai ini."

Orang itu menyusul membanting tubuhnya di sofa, tepat disamping sosok jangkung tadi. Lalu tangannya meraih lengan si jangkung dan memeluknya berusaha membujuk.

"Kyuhyun, ayolah~"

Yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, masih tampak kesal. "Berapa kali lagi aku harus bersabar? Bersabar melihatmu bergerak sensual di panggung ditambah pandangan menggodamu yang—aaargh!"

Sungmin, si namja yang memeluk lengan kekasihnya—suaminya sebenarnya—itu terkikik. Ia senang melihat wajah susah Kyuhyun, tapi tidak suka juga melihat ekspresi kesalnya.

"Aku harus total, Kyu. Kau tahu 'kan apa itu profesional? Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang, terutama memberdeul dan ELF."

"Dan tidak peduli jika aku kecewa?"

"Kyu, tidak begitu! Kau sama pentingnya bagiku—"

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan kekasihnya ini selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tangannya menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat dan mencium penuh bibirnya dengan handal.

Dengan begini mungkin emosinya bisa pudar, apalagi jika ditambah dengan satu ronde di ranjang kamar di dalam. Sungmin kelihatannya tidak terlalu capek.

Ciumannya sudah turun ke rahang Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sedang menyesap ringan kulit putih itu.

"K-Kyu... Aku be-besok ada jadwal—aakh—musikal, please..."

Sungmin ingin menolak tapi gerakan bibir Kyuhyun juga tak kuasa dihindarinya. Itu sudah menjadi candunya, setiap ciuman dan gigitan Kyuhyun.

"Satu kali saja, Ming, aku janji. Dan aku akan main cepat agar kau bisa beristirahat."

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan tatapan sayunya, tatapan pasrah ingin dilahap oleh Kyuhyun sang kekasih. Dengan satu gendongan kokoh, Kyuhyun si jangkung itu membawa Sungmin ke dalam kamar. Bibirnya pun sudah kembali sibuk melumat bibir Sungmin dengan panas hingga bunyi kecapan samar mulai terdengar.

Ini lebih baik daripada mereka berdebat tak jelas meributkan hal yang hampir sama setiap waktu, dan berakhir dengan bertengkar kecil. Karena dunia keartisan Sungmin dan grupnya, yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun si pengurus tender perusahaan.

.

.

"Kyu, cepatlah bangun. Kau bilang ada proyek besar hari ini, huh?"

"Hnng."

Sebuah dengungan malas terdengar menyahut panggilan Sungmin. Kurang baik apa dia ini? Selesai SuShow yang melelahkan dan menguras tenaga, dia masih ada jadwal musikal di Jepang hari ini. Tapi dia juga membiarkan Kyuhyun, pasangan hidupnya itu melakukan 'itu' padanya tadi malam. Yah, wajar sih. Pasangan sudah menikah mana yang tahan untuk tidak melakukan 'itu'?

Mereka termasuk salah satunya. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Sudah menikah selama hampir 1 tahun, dan sama sekali belum tercium publik, kecuali keluarga mereka dan member Super Junior. Kyuhyun yang sengaja melakukannya, karena tak ingin Sungmin yang notabene artis besar itu terganggu kesehariannya. Yah, sebenarnya kurang baik apa juga Kyuhyun? -_-

Sungmin sudah menyeduh kopi hitam instan kesukaan Kyuhyun, karena lelaki itu tidak suka sarapan. Dia masih merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bokongnya saat mandi tadi, tetapi biasanya akan berangsur menghilang menjelang siang nanti. Kyuhyun memang bermain cepat semalam, dan Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di area kulitnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian. Lehernya masih putih bersih, juga telinganya. Tapi punggung dan pinggulnya jangan tanya.

"Kyuhyuuuuun! Banguuuun!"

"Aish, iya iya! Cerewet! Kau seperti ibu hamil yang sedang senewen, Ming!"

Satu pukulan guling mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Iya, aku bangun!"

Kyuhyun dengan malas-malasan bangkit dari tempat tidur, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan hanya boxer hitam yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Cepat mandi, aku juga akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Dengan Junghoon hyung?"

"Yeah kau pikir siapa lagi, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun diam. Dia menggerutu dalam hati.

_Aku sebal setiap kali kau pergi ditemani Junghoon hyung. Kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Sok mesra dengannya, padahal denganku selalu mengajak bertengkar. Dasar. Siapa sih suamimu sebenarnya?_

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, bersiap membersihkan tubuhnya sekaligus meneruskan gerutuannya disana. Daripada dia protes di depan Sungmin? Yang ada mereka malah bertengkar lagi dan akhirnya kembali berakhir di ranjang.

.

.

Ini adalah siang beberapa jam kemudian, lebih tepatnya sudah jam dua siang. Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan proyek besarnya itu, dan Sungmin sudah terbang ke Jepang juga untuk musikalnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun itu sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya, atau seharusnya begitu. Lelaki ini jadi diam setelah dia melongok sebentar jejaring sosial melalui gadgetnya dan menemukan hal yang sama persis seperti gerutuannya di kamar mandi tadi pagi.

Lee Sungmin itu, menggandeng mesra lengan manajer hyung-nya, Junghoon hyung yang itu saat di bandara. Cengirannya tampak bahagiaaa sekali, membuat mata Kyuhyun iritasi.

_Dasar. Dia 'kan sudah menikah. Apa tidak bisa menjaga perasaanku__ sedikit__, hah? Crossdressing, fanservice dengan member grupnya, kissing di musikal, dengan gadis pula. Sekarang sok bermesraan dengan manajer hyung-nya. Dasar tidak peka._

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-aaaah!"

"Yaish! Berisik, Lee Donghae! Kau pikir aku tuli, hah?!"

"Memang tuli! Ini Choi Sajangnim ingin bicara denganmu!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Buat apa Sajangnim _alay_ itu meneleponnya? Hiiiii…

Donghae menyodorkan paksa ponselnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih tampak _shock_.

"Nde, Sajangnim?"

"Yo, Kyuhyun-ah. Kudengar tender hari ini sukses, eh? Selamat. Kau memang anak buahku yang paling bisa diandalkan!"

"Gamsahamnida." Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa. Bisa ia bayangkan bosnya yang aneh itu kini sedang memasang senyum jokernya yang lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Hiii, membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun ngeri. Entahlah, dia juga bingung kenapa bisa memiliki bos abnormal seperti itu.

"Oh ya, kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan acara ulang tahun perusahaan. Changmin sudah mengatakan oke jadi kuharap tidak ada masalah nanti. Persiapkan dengan matang."

Tunggu. Alis Kyuhyun mengerut.

"Jweoseonghamnida, Sajangnim, tapi maksud kata 'oke' itu untuk apa ya?"

"Lho, teman-temanmu tidak bilang? Ada event lomba crossdressing dan bonusnya 200 juta won. Kupikir pengumumannya sudah dibuat. Changmin dan yang lainnya sudah setuju, katanya kau juga sudah oke. Divisi lain juga sudah mendaftar. Aku senang divisimu ikut, kalian 'kan yang paling bekerja keras dan butuh hiburan."

WHAT?

"MWORAGO?!"

.

.

"Kau gila, kau gila, KAU GILAAAAAAA SHIM CHANGMIN!"

"Aish! Apa sih, Kyu? Santai saja, keep calm, Captain Cho. Ini bukan masalah hidup mati, hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang katamu? Kau bilang ini untuk senang-senang? Otakmu memang sudah miring rupanya!"

Disini, hanya Kyuhyun yang tampak stress dan kelimpungan. Sisa temannya, Changmin, Minho dan Donghae tampak biasa saja menanggapi keikutsertaan dalam event crossdressing ini. Menurut Kyuhyun, seharusnya lelaki normal itu ketar-ketir jika tahu akan berpakaian seperti wanita dimuka umum. Tapi ketiga teman divisinya tak ada yang sepertinya, karena menurut Kyuhyun semuanya sudah tak punya otak.

Hah!

Kyuhyun kepala divisi disini dan harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak. Anak buahnya yang merupakan teman akrabnya ini langsung saja setuju mendaftarkan divisi mereka ke lomba terkutuk itu, tanpa meminta persetujuannya lebih dulu! Oh, shit.

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya yang terasa berat. Setelah kemesraan Sungmin dengan manajernya, sekarang ini?

Dia suka melancarkan protesnya kepada Sungmin soal crossdressing di panggung konser, tetapi nyatanya sekarang dirinya akan merasakan hal itu juga di anniversary perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

_Anniversary terkutuk, Shim Changmin terkutuk, Choi Sajang terkutuk. Aku berani bertaruh ini pasti ide gila dari kepalanya. Sialan._

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa pendapat Sungmin soal ini…" Lirih Kyuhyun, kini dia bersandar lemas ke sofa café.

"Tenang saja, Sungmin hyung pasti setuju kau ikutan. Bonusnya, Cho hyung. Lumayan 'kan untuk modalmu berbulan madu. Eh, kalian sudah berbulan madu belum sih, hyung?" Minho dengan santainya menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau pikir aku semiskin itu yang harus mengandalkan uang hadiah crossdress laknat untuk membawa Sungmin berbulan madu, hah?!" Sembur Kyuhyun ganas.

Urat kekesalan Kyuhyun kembali nampak ke permukaan. Semoga Tuhan memberinya kesabaran berlebih menghadapi ini semua.

"Aku lebih pilih cosplay daripada crossdressing, PabboMax!"

"Hahahahaha…"

.

.

Hari terus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, setidaknya kelihatan normal untuk Sungmin. Dia dengan rutinitas wajibnya bersama Super Junior, pulang ke apartemen, makan malam, bercinta dengan Kyuhyun dan terus begitu. Tetapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Dia tampak semakin pendiam dan sering memasang wajah frutasi. Wajah stresnya itu hilang hanya jika dia sudah mendapatkan orgasmenya di ranjang. Setelah fase melayangnya hilang, ia akan kembali aneh.

Sungmin menyadari itu dan ia bingung karena tidak tahu penyebabnya. Seperti malam ini. Mereka sudah mencapai puncak permainan beberapa saat yang lalu. Keduanya sedang berbaring demi menarik nafas barang sejenak. Kyuhyun sudah membisu sembari memainkan rambut Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Hampir seminggu ini kau murung, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun langsung menyahut tanpa berpikir alasan lagi. Reflek saja, berbohong tak mau berterus terang pada Sungmin.

"Benar? Emm… bagaimana proyekmu minggu lalu itu? Sukses?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati, siapa tahu Kyuhyun frustasi karena kalah tender.

"Sukses, seperti biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi, datar.

Sungmin tak bertanya lagi. Diam menebak-nebak mencari jawabannya sendiri, walaupun otaknya buntu. Dia tak pernah bisa menebak apa isi hati Kyuhyun, apa yang berputar di kepalanya itu. Padahal Kyuhyun itu pernah bilang bahwa Sungmin adalah buku tipis yang mudah terbuka. Ini tidak adil.

Dan Sungmin masih belum menemukan jawaban ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya bergerak lagi. Mulai menopang tubuhnya sendiri pada siku, dan separuh tubuhnya menindih Sungmin. Sungmin ingin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun sebentar, tetapi lelaki itu sudah keburu mencium bibirnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan berbicara.

Mereka mengulang malam panas itu, berhubung jadwal Sungmin besok kosong dan Kyuhyun libur, jadi tak ada salahnya melampiaskan frustasi di ranjang, terutama untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memekik tertahan saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergerak lagi memasukinya. Langsung menghantam telak inti tubuhnya yang sensitif. Kyuhyun sedikit tak sabaran sekarang.

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak biasanya dia begini. Pasti ada masalah berat. Aku harus cari tahu._

.

.

"Yosh, Captain Cho. Sudah siap untuk hari esok?"

Changmin tak habisnya menggoda Kyuhyun yang semakin uring-uringan menjelang hari H _anniversary_ perusahaan. Namja kelewat jangkung itu tergelak senang melihat kedutan urat di pelipis Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa hormat pada atasannya.

"Mati saja kau, Shim Changmin. Pergilah ke neraka."

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke neraka sementara pemimpin nerakanya ada disini sedang mengomeliku?!"

"YAAAH!"

Donghae dan Minho hanya tertawa melihat keributan kecil itu. Mereka baru saja selesai fitting kostum untuk _crossdressing_ besok, lengkap dengan wig, _high_ _heels_, dan segala tetek bengek soal _make_ _up_.

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat saat tadi sedang mencoba gaun merah yang akan dipakainya besok. Belum lagi _heels_ setinggi 5 senti yang melengkapi penampilannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mematahkan hak-nya agar menjadi sepatu datar. Dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun jijik, dadanya harus dipasangi sumpalan busa agar terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan.

SINTING!

Yang lebih sinting lagi, ternyata peserta lomba _crossdress_ itu harus menarikan _dance girlband_ yang sudah ditentukan. Jadi nama setiap divisi ditulis di kertas dan digulung, lalu diundi secara acak.

Katakan pada Kyuhyun, kurang sinting apa _event_ _anniversary_ ini, hah?

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin melakukannya di konser SuShow tahun ini? Melakukan _crossdress_ di hadapan banyak orang, fansnya? Kyuhyun diam-diam mengagumi mental Sungmin yang sudah handal dalam hal seperti itu.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, kau seksi sekali dengan gaun merah dan wig pirang tadi, Kyuhyun-ah."

"DIAM!"

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Sungmin. Ingin mencari ketenangan dengan mendengar suara tenor itu. Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mencoba lagi dan tiba-tiba teringat Sungmin sedang ada _fansigning_ Lotte Duty Free.

Makin kesal, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun sangat berharap Sungmin memiliki jadwal penuh besok, sehingga namja manis itu tak perlu tahu soal _crossdressing_nya yang memalukan. Karena di tahun-tahun sebelumnya Sungmin pasti menyempatkan diri menemaninya mendatangi pesta perusahaan.

Tahun-tahun sebelumnya acara normal saja, tetapi tidak tahun ini. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau Sungmin tahu.

.

.

"Ming, apa jadwalmu hari ini? Musikal ke Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa kedengarannya Kyuhyun semangat sekali jika ia pergi ke Jepang? Padahal biasanya selalu badmood dan bersikap _childish_ seperti bocah yang akan ditinggal pergi ibunya.

"Ya, pertunjukan terakhir, Kyu. Kenapa?"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa canggung menutupi rasa leganya, sedikit.

Sungmin makin mengernyit.

"Jujur saja, Kyu. Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?"

Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap rotinya. Tangannya terulur mengelus bahu Kyuhyun lembut, lalu meremasnya berusaha membujuk agar Kyuhyun lebih terbuka sedikit padanya.

Kyuhyun balas merangkul perutnya. "Tak ada apa-apa, Ming. Tenang saja."

"Kau bohong." Tuduh Sungmin _to the point_, nyaris membuat Kyuhyun tersedak kunyahan rotinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyebutku bohong?"

"Karena kau tidak mau menatapku saat menjawab. Biasanya kau bad mood kalau aku pergi, tetapi tadi kau malah tertawa. Kau sering melamun juga sebelum tidur, sebenarnya ada apa? Kita sudah menikah, dan kupikir sudah seharusnya kau membagi masalahmu padaku. Kau tahu aku tidak pintar menebak dirimu tapi—

Sungmin tahu emosinya naik, dia juga frustasi karena tak kunjung tahu apa masalah Kyuhyun.

_Aku lupa. Walaupun kurang peka, tetapi dia teliti. _Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"—Tapi aku ingin tahu apa penyebab dirimu seperti ini. Aku kesal tidak mendapat jawaban apapun selain 'Tidak apa-apa'—Aku—"

Semua racauan emosinya menghilang ketika Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dan memeluknya sambil menciumnya. Kyuhyun memang selalu hangat, Sungmin bisa rasakan itu. Lama bibir Kyuhyun menekannya lembut, dan baru melepasnya setelah yakin Sungmin tenang.

"Jangan lupa, kau ada musikal hari ini. Emosimu tidak boleh kacau. Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Oke?"

Sungmin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, tetapi tangan Kyuhyun menghalangi. 'Suami'nya itu memegang dagunya dan kembali membawanya ke dalam ciuman.

_Lebih baik aku mengalah. Daripada nanti dia tidak fokus pada musikalnya. Haah, semoga hari ini cepat berakhir._

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur. Sore tadi Sungmin memberinya kabar bahwa mungkin ia akan menginap di Jepang. Hanya satu malam, dan besok pagi sudah kembali ke Seoul. Kyuhyun tidak senewen sama sekali, ia justru senang Junghoon hyung itu menemani Sungmin disana.

Dengan begitu malam ini dia terbebas—bukan terbebas enjoy menikmati _crossdressing_nya—dari perasaan bersalah sudah menutupi semua dari Sungmin. Ini akan jadi malam paling memalukan untuk Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, kepala divisi 1 Marketing Team.

Kyuhyun dan tiga anak buahnya sudah bersiap. Ia sudah sakit perut menertawai penampilan ketiganya. Karena menurutnya Changmin itu jadi cantik sekali.

"Astaga, Max, hahahaha…"

"Diam, Cho brat. Kau juga _sexy_ memakai gaun ketat itu."

"Sialan."

Mereka sudah menghafal sedikit dance dari lagu jatah mereka. Tidak lama-lama, mereka cukup menarikan di bagian reffnya saja. Tapi jujur, Kyuhyun tak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dia bahkan sudah repot-repot menonton dan mempelajari penampilan Sungmin saat _crossdressing_, yang menurutnya luwes sekali.

Sulit sekali mengikuti keluwesan Sungmin menggerakkan tubuh, belum lagi memasang mimik wajah yang pas. Tapi masa bodoh, Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan tanggapan orang akan penampilannya. Yang dipedulikannya hanya 200 juta won yang akan menjadi milik mereka. Diam-diam dia mengincar bonus itu juga sih -_-

_**Naman mollasseotdeon something  
Bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo must be something**_

Kyuhyun tampak sangat risih saat semua menyoraki timnya. Risih karena belahan rok ini sungguh keterlaluan, memperlihatkan jelas kaki dan paha penuh bulunya. Err…

Dan ia masih berusaha fokus, beberapa detik lagi ini semua selesai sebelum ia menaruh pandangannya jauh ke depan dan menemukan sosok Sungmin… berdiri disana? Diantara para tamu dan karyawan perusahaan yang berbaur menyatu.

YANG BENAR SAJAAAA?!

_**Sogigo  
Yeojal tto ullineun  
Neon yeogikkaji  
Bye bye bye out!**_

Siapapun tolong bunuh Kyuhyun sekarang juga, karena untuk beberapa detik hanya itulah yang diinginkannya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara dari awal, Kyu? Kau tahu aku jadi berpikiran kemana-mana."

Sungmin membantu melepas gaun merah yang melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ugh, Kyu. Ini terlalu ketat. Tubuhmu terlalu besar. Astaga, mengerikan sekali ada yeoja segagah dirimu."

"Diam, Sungmin! Jangan buat aku tambah malu!"

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Tangannya jahil menyibak-nyibak belahan rok Kyuhyun yang setinggi paha, mengusap paha penuh bulu itu.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar mengerikan. Kau sama sekali tak berniat _crossdress_, masa tidak bercukur dulu?"

"Aku memang tak pernah berniat, Ming! Max bodoh itu yang mendaftar, dan peserta yang sudah daftar tak bisa dicancel. Sialan."

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Hadiahnya 'kan lumayan. Untung kau menang."

"Nah, dengar. Sungmin saja tak keberatan, kenapa kau yang sewot, Captain Cho?"

Tahu-tahu Changmin menimpali obrolan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disertai dengan tawa geli. Namja super jangkung itu sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Minho dan Donghae entah sudah pergi kemana.

"Lho, kenapa kalian sudah berganti pakaian? Choi Sajangnim bilang dia ingin berfoto dulu dengan divisi pemenang."

Kyuhyun tampak makin sewot, urat kekesalannya muncul lagi. Dia dengan cepat memakai kausnya, lalu memelototi sekretaris Choi Sajangnim itu dengan sadis.

"Nona Hwang, katakan pada bosmu, kami tidak akan pernah mau difoto dalam keadaan tidak normal. Kau dengar itu? Aku pulang sekarang!"

"B-baik."

Yeoja itu segera berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, ngeri melihat Kyuhyun dalam kondisi marah. Sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan melangkah keluar keluar dari sana. Tapi Kyuhyun sempat berbalik sebentar dan berteriak, "Max! Bagianku 100 juta! Sisanya kalian bagi sendiri!"

"Yah, Captain Cho! Tidak adil! Aku yang mendaftarkan divisi kita!"

"Tidak peduli! Itu sanksi untukmu karena sudah lancang mendaftar tanpa izinku! Aku atasanmu, Max!"

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan teriakan Changmin di belakangnya. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini, tak sudi mengikuti _anniversary_ terkutuk itu sampai selesai. Tahun ini Choi Sajang memang gila, dengan ide _crossdressing_nya itu. Apa mungkin terinspirasi oleh Super Junior?

.

.

"Kau bohong ya mengatakan akan bermalam di Jepang?"

"Habisnyaaa… Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa masalahmu, lalu aku ingat hari ini 'kan hari anniversary perusahaan tempatmu bekerja. Sudah 4 tahun berturut-turut kau selalu mengajakku kesana, tetapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Ya sudah, jadilah aku berbohong. Maaf ya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Untung Sungmin tidak marah.

"Kau tahu, aku… malu. Aku selalu memprotesmu jika kau melakukan crossdressing, tetapi aku baru saja melakukannya juga. Aku…merasa jijik. Hiii….Itu tadi tidak akan terulang lagi."

Kyuhyun bergidik geli. Semoga saja tak ada yang mengabadikan dirinya dalam balutan gaun merah dengan belahan paha tinggi tadi.

"Kyu, lihat ini." Sungmin tiba-tiba menyodorkan smartphonenya.

Kyuhyun sontak melotot melihat foto macam apa yang ditunjukkan Sungmin padanya.

"Sungmin!"

"Hahahaha…" Sungmin tertawa tanpa rasa takut, dia malah dengan antusias merebut smartphonenya dan mencari foto lain.

"Bandingkan dengan ini, Kyu. Ahahahahaha…"

Kyuhyun melihat foto yang sepertinya sudah diedit oleh Sungmin, menampilkan foto dirinya dan Sungmin dalam kondisi crossdressing, dengan gaun masing-masing. Sungmin dengan gaun macan tutulnya dan Kyuhyun dengan gaun merahnya, terlihat seperti berdiri bersebelahan.

"Hapus foto ini, Ming! Aku jijik melihatnya!"

"Hahahahaha…"

"Kau tidak dengar?! Lee Sungmin!"

"Hahaha, baik, baik. Aku hapus sekarang."

Kyuhyun masih mendelik kesal, ingin mengomeli Sungmin lagi tapi namja itu malah menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat dan rangkulan di lengannya erat. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa marah kalau sudah begini?

"Kyu, seratus juta won ya? Ingin kau gunakan untuk apa uangnya?"

"Pokoknya secepat mungkin kuhabiskan, aku tidak mau menyimpan lama-lama uang hasil _crossdress_ laknat."

Sungmin tertawa lagi. Tetapi perlahan ia bergerak merapat pada Kyuhyun—ini sudah di apartemen ngomong-ngomong. Jadi...waktunya untuk bebas berdua 'kan?

Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin, erat membuat mereka semakin dekat tanpa jarak. Dia membiarkan saja Sungmin bertindak duluan—menciumi rahang dan dagunya.

"Ming, kapan kau punya waktu sekitar...4-5 hari? Aku berpikir tentang mengulang _honeymoon_."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata merasakan Sungmin menghisap sisi kiri rahangnya. Yah, Kyuhyun bisa berkeliaran bebas walaupun jejak _kissmark _terlihat jelas di bagian tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin.

"Ming...?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan lehernya sejenak agar Sungmin fokus dengan pertanyaannya. Ditatapnya wajah _chubby_ di hadapannya.

"Bulan madu kedua, mau? Hawaii lagi? Atau kau ingin kemana? Terserah padamu."

Kyuhyun yang ganti menciumi Sungmin sekarang. Wajah berpikir itu terlalu sayang dianggurkan begitu saja.

_Dasar tidak ingat umur. Dikiranya berapa usianya sekarang? Tapi, sudah bawaan lahir sih. Jadi apa boleh buat kalau dia imut begitu._

"Nnng, yang dekat saja, Kyu. Jeju-do?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin-nya memang tak pernah berlebihan. Semuanya serba simpel. Itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya.

"Okay. Besok ada jadwal?"

"Hanya _fanmeeting_ kok."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, menggendong Sungmin di depan tubuhnya. Bibirnya sudah mencari bibir Sungmin, mengajaknya dalam ciuman-ciuman kecil yang lembut, awalnya. Nanti juga berubah menjadi _deep kiss_.

Kaki panjangnya membawa langkahnya menuju kamar, bersiap kembali bercinta dengan Sungmin-nya.

Hah, malam yang indah. Tak seburuk yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun awalnya. Sekarang dia justru bersyukur Sungmin tidak sungguh-sungguh bermalam di Jepang sana.

_Jadi... seratus juta won! Datanglah kepadaku!_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Maafkan saya yang nekat ngepost. Ini gaje banget sumpah, tapi daripada muter di kepala bikin pusing yasud saya ketik deh. **

**Ada 2 orang yang berjasa (?) menambahkan ide. Saya ngga usah sebutin deh, nanti mereka kegeeran XD Yang satu sih dorong2 saya buat publish, ya udah jadilah. Haha**

**Silahkan dibaca dan dikomen, kalo ngga suka cukup tinggalkan laman ini. Daripada sayang kuotanya kebuang percuma baca tulisan yang ngga disukain? Hehehe**

**Soal Kyuhyun crossdres, bodo lah. Dia butuh refreshing mungkin -_- Suka-suka dia sajalaaaah**


End file.
